Hot In Here
by ActAppalled
Summary: Harry starts to have feelings for Hermione he shouldn't have... but what happens when he starts to feel that this love is becoming stronger than he could ever imagine? Rated T for language and sexual material
1. Yanking Pulling Kissing Shoving

**Yanking, Pulling, Kissing, Shoving**

"Harry?"Hermione asked. I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom at my house, which used to be Sirius's. I swallowed as my hand shook while holding the phone.

"Yeah?"I asked into the reciever.

"Did you hear me?"

"Maybe...refresh my memory,"I said, rubbing my left temple.

"Lord, Harry. Listen for once. Are you going to meet Ron and I at Platform 10 tomorrow or not?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure,"I said.

"Okay, well, bye."There was a click and I knew she was gone. I rubbed my feet and pushed aside my covers. Damn it my head hurt...why did it hurt so much? I stared at my clock. And why the hell did Hermione call me at 1 o'clock in the morning.

I threw my shirt away and stared at my packed suitcases and trunk. Hogwarts, tomorrow, god not yet. Summer can't be over yet. I don't want to go back right now!

I turned around, snapped my fingers and made sure my light was out before I fell asleep, Hedwig happily snapping her beak in her sleep.

"Idwig, shut up,"I snapped furiously as I threw a damp and soggy wet sheet over Hedwig's cage and pulled my trolley down the stairs. I walked outside, drew my key and locked the door, dragging my broom with me. I yanked my Invisibility Cloak around myself, pinned it to my shoulders and connected my things to the invisible thread dangling from my broom. I kicked off the ground and flew into the air, my trunks and Hedwig following me.

I stared at the clouds above my head, reaching up and running my fingers through the soft and milky clouds. When I saw the train station below him, I pulled into a dipping dive and stopped in dead air, hopping off quickly and hiding my broom under the Invisibility Cloak. I pulled that off myself and wrapped my broom under it.

I turned into the station and passed Platform 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...

"I! Over here, mate,"Ron called. I turned and saw a tall, lanky red haired boy wearing a forest green turtleneck and dark blue jeans under his Hogwarts robes. I smiled and turned to look at Irmione...

"Hermione?"I said, dropping my jaw. Hermione smirked at me. Her hair was so...smooth and straight! And she was in great shape. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white golf shirt under her robes. I smiled and ran up to them.

"It's good to see you,"she said. I inhaled her perfume. It smelt like roses on a crisp autumn day...if that's possible

"Harry, uh, can I talk to you mate?"Ron asked. I nodded as Ron pulled me to Platform 9.

"Listen, if Hermione gets really flirty with you it's because she's figured out you like her...she really wants to make out with you, mate!"Ron jumped excitedly and tried to high five me, but I was in happy, the land of dreams. And about all of those dreams in happy land had just come true.

I turned to Hermione and walked towards her. She gave me a smirk. A flirty smirk? Then, she raised her eyebrow and winked with her other eye. I raised my eyebrows quickly and then dropped them.

"Stop that, it's bloody annoying!"Ron said. Hermione laughed and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Let's go on the train."Hermione took my hand and wrapped her fingers around my hand. I squeezed her hand and let go.

"Me first,"I shouted and ran into the wall between Platform 9 and 10. I froze for a second until Hermione ran into me.

"Oww,"I moaned.

"Oops,"she said innocently. I smirked and threw my things into the back of the train.

"Come on, sugar,"she said to me as she barely missed my head throwing her bags in. I turned around and snatched her hand, yanking her into the train compartment.

"Harry, let go,"she said as I sat down into a compartment. She sat across from me and crossed her legs, making it look like she was irresistable. And she was.

"Ron, compartment 12 please.Privacy,"I said in my head. Ron and I learned how to communicate with our minds.

Hermione looked around."Ron coming?"she asked. I shrugged and moved closer to her. She smiled and pressed her finger against my nose."Shh,"she said. I frowned."You suck!"I snapped sarcastically.

Hermione grinned and smirked at the same time as she leaned in for my lips to touch hers...

"Harry, wake up you bloody squirrel,"Ron snapped. I opened my eyes, seeing Hermione in the seat across from Ron and I. Was it a dream?

"You made me faint, you sexy beast!"I laughed. Hermione raised an eyebrow."Excuse me? How did I make you faint?"she asked."You've been asleep for over 50 minutes...the minute you got back to me with Ron, you fell to the floor sleeping...we dragged you in here,"she said. I shook my head. Yeah, a dream. Damn it. So close too.

"Never mind,"I murmered. Hermione pattedmy hand.

"We're here, anyway,"she said and stepped out of the compartment. Ron and I followed, but I suddenly was yanked on the arm and pulled into the closest compartment next to me.

**(A/N)OMG!!!Who do you think did it?PLEASE R&R..next chapter coming soon.**


	2. A Flirty ConversationInto A Session

A Flirty Conversation...In To A Session

**(A/N: So, like I said, who will it be? I'll give you 3 choices, and one of them is the right answer: Hermione, Parvati or Malfoy? I know the last one sounds weird but is it possible? Take a guess and see if you were right!)**

I opened my eyes and looked around the compartment I was in. The lightbulb dangeled from the string and I looked up in to a pair of steely blue and silver eyes**(A/N: Congrats to the ones who chose Malfoy)**

"Malfoy, what do you want"I snapped, rubbing my forehead. He pushed me back into the seat and sat across from me.

"Listen, Potter. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I have to warn you about something"Malfoy mumbeled, shoving a chocolate frog into my mouth."That'll make you shut up."

I stared in disbelief as Malfoy twirled his thumb in circles.

"Okay, listen. Tonight, after the feast, you'll go into your common room and see a girl. The girl you love. You two will have a discussion and, well, do stuff and then she'll leave you. Follow her to her destination. Otherwise your future with her will never happen. It'll be gone. Over"Malfoy said as he shoved another chocolate frog in my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone. Just go"Malfoy shoved me out the door and closed it. I turned around and swallowed the frog, but felt another one be shoved into my mouth, peanut butter sticking in my teeth.

"New flavour. Chocolate butter frog"Ron said. I spat the frog out."Bloody hell, I don't want any god damned chocolate frogs"I spat.

Ron stared at me as if I had said a swear word(which I had...twice)and looked at his feet."Sorry"he grumbeled.

I breathed short breaths before I frowned and patted Ron's back."It's okay, long story"I said and together we walked out to the boats and climbed into the one with Hermione.

When we arrived to Hogwarts, we quickly walked into the Great Hall. Dumbeldore stood infront of us and gave us the speech. Then, hundreds of kinds of food piled on to our plates and the feast began.

While Ron shoved handfuls of a dark brown chocolate dessert into his mouth, I chewed some chicken and stared nervously at Hermione, who was talking polietly to Seamus.

"So, yer going to talk to 'er tonight"Ron whispered, spitting out bits of chocolate ontp my face. I wiped it away.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am"I whispered back, looking at Hermione again. Brown met green as I saw her eyes on mine. We stared at each other for just a few moments before she blushed and smiled at the same time and turned away.

"You are all now aloud to go up to your common rooms."Dumbeldore clapped his hands and the food was gone. Before two small squares of lasgna dissapeared, Ron snatched it off the plate and stuffed one into his mouth, the other in to his pocket.

Hermione, Ron and I walked up to the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady, Violet closely by her.

"Password"the fat lady asked."Comparis Montreum"Hermione said clearly.

The portrait opened and we climbed in to the common room. For 2 hours, Hermione watched Ron and I play chess before Ron got tired and stumbeled upstairs, leaving me alone with Hermione.

"So, uh, how are y..."I started but was interupted by Hermione's hand on mine. She looked up and smiled, but not with her lips, with her eyes.

"You"I finished, gulping. Hermione laughed with her creamy brown eyes and leaned in to me, the scent of her coconut shampoo sifting into my nose.

"Harry"she asked. I smiled and closed my eyes, opened them and saw Hermione moving in to me and wrapping her arms around my back. I leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against mine. We sat on the couch for a few moments before I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her deeply, making her gasp and slightly push me back. I ignored and pulled her closer, making her lay on top of me almost.

"Harry...I love you"Hermione blushed as she spoke.

"I love you too"I said, biting her bottom lip gently. Hermione shook her head."I can't, Harry. Maybe you should meet me in ther Prefects bathroom...I am a Prefect you know, so that would be useful"she said. Hermione stood up, straightened her hair out and turned on her heel. I couldn't help out, but put out my hand and placed it on her hip. She grinned and laughed softly.

"Later, Harry. 7 o'clock. Prefects bathroom. Just knock over the pink and green vase by the door to it and I'll open the portrait door"she whispered and ducked away, opening the door and leaving as Neville walked in.

"Hi, Harry. I..."he started, but I suddenly remembered what Malfoy had told me earlier. I had to follow her.

Shoving Neville aside, I ran down the stairs and saw Hermione run down to the dungeons. I wrapped my Invisbility Cloak around myself and ran down the steps, following her.

Hermione walked over to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and knocked on it. Soon, a tall a silvery blonde-haired boy with purple eyes opened it. I squinted and saw that it was...

"Malfoy"I muttered under my own breath. Watching closely, I saw Hermione take Malfoy's hand and walk inside the classroom with him. I slowly followed, opening the door crack by crack until it was half opened, where I squeezed in and slowly closed it. I turned my back and stepped inside, taking a moment to admire the classroom. The walls were the chalkboard black paint that Muggles used and every now and then, pieces of chalk flew into the air from a basket and started to write messages on the walls._ Live and Let Die; Keep on Truckin'; Hermione Granger has entered the building with Mr. Malfoy._

I gritted my teeth at the last message and sat down at a desk, watching closely as Hermione stood by the desk that Malfoy sat at.

"Malfoy, I feel guilty. I mean, I was just about to give Harry my heart, but you..."Hermione said. Malfoy laughed and touched her hand."Hermione, Harry is loved by every girl. Don't date him. He's useless."Malfoy cleared off the desk and set Hermione on it. Slowly, he tilted his head in and kissed her. He forced his tongue between her lips and slid his hands up her bare legs.

"Get off her, Malfoy"I shouted and walked up to Malfoy. He stopped and looked around, Hermione staring exactly where I was standing.

"Where are you, Potter"Malfoy snapped. He reached out and grabbed the air in front of me. I stepped forward when he withdrew his hand and slipped my hands out of the cloak, seizing Malfoy but his collar and lifting him into the air with both hands. The cloak gradually slipped off and soon, my blazing red eyes met Malfoy's purple ones. I dropped him to the floor forcefully and pointed my wand at him.

"Ridikulus"I shouted. Malfoy stared up at me and gradually shrank into a silvery dustball. teh dustball skittered away and popped in the air.

"A Boggart"Hermione stuttered. I turned to her, my red eyes slowly turning back to green.

"Yeah, I knew there was something weird about those purple eyes he had"I said. Hermione looked at the floor a I pulled her closer to me.

Suddenly, we turned our heads at the knock of the door.


	3. The Great Hall And How It Helps

**The Great Hall and How It Helps**

**(A/N: Duh duh duh...who walks in?Review PUH LEASE!Hehehe...sorry)**

"Hermione, you in here"a shy and scared voice asked behind the door. Hermione and I glanced at each other."Ginny"I mouthed. Hermione let go of me and went to the door.

"You are in here, you litt...Harry"Ginny said as she opened the door before Hermione could. Staring at me, Ginny tilted her head to the floor and blushed.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing...whatever it was I was disturbing"Ginny gumbled. Walking away, Ginny stiffened her body when Hermione touched her shoulder.

"Ginny...it's not like that..."she started but Ginny yanked away her shoulder and turned to Hermione, her eyes red like plump cherries.

"Never mind, okay?How could I not have figured it out?The looks you gave her"she said, staring at me with rage."The looks you gave him."She turned her eyes to Hermione."It's not that hard!I'm an idiot, that's all! Go, have fun in your precious dormitories together."Turning on her heel, Ginny stormed off and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Oh man, I think I should go talk to her"I said. Touching my shoulder, Hermione sighed.

"You sure"she said.

"Yeah"I replied and walked out.

Hogwarts was so empty and quiet at night, making me glance around the corridors and jump at the sound of tree branches hitting the windows.

I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and stood in front of the fat lady.

"Comparis Montreum"I said and when the portrait swung forwards, I climbed in and went up to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny, please come out"I yelled, slamming on the door with my fists. I heard a small cry and waited before I heard about 6 locks unlock and then Ginny whispering to somebody.

"Go"the person whispered back and I soon saw Ginny poke her head out of the door.

"What"she snapped, making me jump back a bit.

"Can we talk"I asked. Ginny pouted and closed the door. I heard two people whispering again.

"What should I say"Ginny whispered."No"the person whispered back. The door opened again and I saw Ginny stare at me. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry, but I'm busy and besides, I really don't care whether you like Hermione or not."She slammed the door shut and I heard the locks lock up, the voices whispering locking charms aswell.

I gritted my teeth and glided down the stairs until I was in the common room, my finger nails making little holes in the arm rests of a chair. Why was I so mad? I shook my head. God, I was weird.

"Harry"I turned around and saw Ron, his pyjama's buttoned up wrong and his hair sticking out from behind his ears. He held something in his arms that looked exactly like a teddy bear.

"Hey"I said, watching Ron glance at the bear and hide it in the back of his pants, making it bulge out.

"Why are you so late"Ron said, wiping his nose and yawning loudly. He sat down on a chair and was raised a foot in the air from the chair because of the bear in his pants.

"I...I was talking to Hermione"I said, blushing and twirling my wand around my fingers. Ron smirked.

"Tramp"he murmerd."What"I asked, sitting up a few inches.

"Nothing, but you're missing some good truth or dare sessions up there. Neville was dared to kiss Parvati when she came out of her room for her nightly snack. It was awesome"Ron took the bear out of his pants and threw it in to the farthest corner, making a squeaking noise as it hit the wall and landed on the ground.

"Harry, it's 6 am. We might aswell..."he started.

"6 am! Seriously?What the hell have I been doing?Let's going down for breakfast...early start,I said and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Woah, mate. Maybe we should get dressed first"he said, staring at his clothes. I laughed and went to the dormitory, changing out of my robes and in to a pair of black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Ron changed into a brown zip up sweater and blue jeans. We ran our fingers through our hair and walked downstairs to the Great Hall.

We weren't the only ones there. Parvati and Padme Patil were sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating crumpits. Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were laughing while they threw bits of ham at Parvati and Padme.

Ron and I walked in, noticing Parvati and Padme's heads turn. We sat down at The Gryffindor table and saw 2 plates, glasses, forks, knives, spoons and napkins appear before us. Following the plates and other things were 8 huge platters of chicken, ham, omeletts, crumpits, toast, strawberries, rasberries and chocolate frogs were infront of us. Then, our glasses were filled with pumpkin juice and the food flew on our plates.

"Hermione coming"Ron asked as he shoved a full crumpit in to his overly large mouth. I laughed and looked up. Pig was hooting and flying in circles with a bow around his neck from Ginny.

"Dunno, maybe..."I started but was interupted by the sight of Hermione at the door of the Great Hall. She was wearing faded-at-the-knee black jeans and a white halter top.

"Hey guys. Same idead, huh"she said as she sat down next to me. I smiled and touched her hand gently. She looked up and smiled at me with her eyes...oh, I loved her when she did that.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second"she asked, pulling my hand. I stood up and followed her outside, feeling Malfoy and Ron's eyes on us as we closed the Great Hall doors.

We stood, hand in hand, facing each other in front of the Great Hall doors. Hermione smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hermione"I asked as she looked up in to my eyes. She smiled again and laughed quietly.

"Okay, listen, I went upstairs to change and Parvati yanked me in and made me tell her everything. She wants us to be..."Hermione blushed."A couple."

Staring in to her eyes, I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against her cheek."So? I agree with them"I murmered in to her ear. Laughing quietly, Hermione tilted her head so my lips touched hers. We kissed there for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes and fingered my jaw line with the tip of her pinky finger.

"Let's go back in"she said and together, we walked in, hand in hand and saw that Ron was asleep in his ham. Laughing, we pulled his ham away and replaced it with a soft pillow, making Ron's snores echo off the walls of the Great Hall.

"Let him sleep"Hermione whispered and nibbled my finger suggestively. Smirking, I took her hand and led her to my dormitory.

Sitting on my bed, Hermione ran her fingers up the stitching on my blanket. I sat on my blanket and pulled her beside me. Then, I laid down on my bed and pulled her on top of me, slipping off my shoes and then hers.

**(A/N) I doubt there will be any sex scenes, but some make out scenes...ok?Puh lease read and review...PLEASE!**


	4. Suprising Your Maiden

**Suprising Your Maiden **

**(A/N: Okay, everybody...this is a pop quiz! The quiz is...Where did I get the name Gizmo from?((hint:movie))send me an email and I'll see if you got it right. If you did, I'll send you an awesome e-card((but only the ppl with their emails included get one)) enjoy the story peeps!REVIEW)**

"Harry! Get your arse down here for some wizard chess"Ron called. Groaning, I turned Hermione over and wiped my mouth. God, just one minute alone around here. That's all I ask.

"Sure, coming"I said and saw Hermione frown."You're going"she said, Nodding, I patted her hand.

"Later tonight, okay"I said. Frowning again, Hermione sighed and walked downstairs to watch us play.

"Hermione! Gonna watch"Ron said as we entered the common room. Ron had changed again and was now wearing a forest green turtle neck and dark blue jeans. He had slicked back his hair to make him look like a red headed Malfoy.

"Okay, I'll start. Queen to E5"Ron said as I sat down. The queen piece slid across the board to E5 and I smirked, realizing he had made the wrong move.

"Knight to E4"I said and once my Knight was there, it stood up on it's hind legs and kicked the Queen, shattering it to pieces.

When Ron was left with his King and me with all my pieces, I bit my lip, concentrated and shouted"Bishop to A7."Ron sighed and fell in his seat as my Bishop yelled so loud that Ron's King snapped in half and fell to the floor.

"That was so boring that I fell asleep for about 5 minutes there"Hermione said, yawning. I frowned.

"Ron, can you ask the guys if they can sleep somewhere else tonight? I want to be romantic for Hermione tonight"I whispered to Ron. Nodding, Ron stood up and shoved the chess board aside.

Ginny came walking down the stairs from her dormitory and froze when she saw me. She sighed and turned to Ron, smiling cheerfully."Hello, Ron. Morning."She smiled and looked in my direction as if I wasn't even there.

"Not even gonna say morning to Harry and Hermione"Ron said. Ginny blinked and then jumped a bit."I'm sorry, I didn't see you two there. Morning"she said sarcastically and walked swiftly past me and out the door.

"I'm going to the library. If you two decide to join me, please do"Hermione said suddenly and got up, tiliting her head up and walking out. I sighed and turned to Ron, who was folding a piece of paper until it was the size of an ant.

"Listen, I'm going to go to the library, too. Just to get some research"I said and sneaked out of the room to avoid being attacked by Ron's questions. Nodding politely, Ron shoved handful after handful of mini chocolate frogs in to his mouth.

I walked slowly down to the library, hoping to get a chance to talk to Hermione alone...hopefully.

I opened the door of the library to see Professor Hammon(who wasn't actually a teacher, but wanted us to call her one)the librarian(she's also a ghost).

I walked in and saw Hermione crammed behind 4 huge piles of books. I shoved my hands into my pockets and slouched my shoulders as I walked up to her.

"Hermione"I asked. I heard a soft gasp and then saw her beautiful brown eyes peek over the top of her books.

"Yes"she asked in a tone that was not at all forgiving. I turned my head and shut my eyes tight. Then, turning back, I embraced her in my arms and pressed my lips tenderly against hers.

"What the hell, Harry"she mumbeled in to my mouth. Without answering, I wrapped my arms tighter around her so she was pressed against my stomach.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for acting like such a pig. I should have been so much nicer to you. I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you, kay"I said as I ran my finger down her arm. She shivered, than sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Sure"she sighed. I smiled and pushed her back a bit, my hands on her shoulders as I stared into her deep dark brown chocolate eyes.

"Stay here. I'm going to get stuff set up"I said. Hermione smiled and sat down, diving back in to her book.

I ran up the stairs and in to my dorm to see Dean and Seamus dragging two small trunks down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry. No problem 'bout the Hermione thing. We're gonna sleep in Parvati and Lavender's dorm"Seamus said and samiled at me as the two passed by.

I went in to the dorm and swished my wand around the room. The five beds stuck together to make one big one and it was decorated with gold and red silk pillows, a think red comforter and millions of white rose petals. The fire roared with crackle and I chucked 3 big logs inside to build more flames.

Once the room was decorated with everything I could cook up before my wand caught on fire, I changed in to my best pair of dress pants and a plain white dress shirt that had shruken in the wash(good thing because it was Dudley's)and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at the big cd player or whatever it was that Mr. Weasley had given me and popped in a "mix cd"in to it. The first song came on and the cd read it was "Sunday Morning"by Maroon 5. I listened to the rest of the songs for a bit before I started the cd over again and paused it. Then, I threw a red blanket neatly over the floor and swooshed my wand to make strawberries, Pina Colada's, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, cesar salad and the best bottle of Butterbeer with two wine glasses and set them on the blanket. After that, I sent Hedwig to Hermione with a letter that read:

_Hermione,_

_I'm ready my love. Come up to my dorm._

_Harry_

I wipped up a huge bouquet of white and red roses and a diamond studded necklace in a red and gold velvet box and stood behind the door. I knew Hermione would come in to see it. Taking quick and deep breaths, I waited for Hermione behind the door. Soon, I heard some footsteps come up the stairs.

"Harry"Hermione called and pushed open the door.

**(A/N: OOOOOOOOO!Can't wait to see what will happen next? No sex scenes...I dont think ;)if you want them then review me before I start typing the next chapter. I just want to make my fans happy! Next chapter coming soon!)**


	5. A Night Staying In Your Dorm Part I

**A Night Staying In Your Dorm Part I**

**(A/N: Before I explain some stuff, here's our winner for the way-too-easy movie test I gave you last chapter. Congragulations to Amethyst Wolfe for getting the answer right! The answer was Gremlins, one of the cutest creatures to walk this earth is Gizmo the Mogwuy((Mog-why and sorry if I spelt it wrong))**

**Okay, so you want me to put a sex scene?Fine, but I know my friend won't be happy. Meagan, this is just what the ppl want, so please don't be upset, okay?Enjoy all of you losers((just kiddin)))**

"Harry, you in here"Hermione asked again. When she was completly in, I pushed the door shut, making her jump and turn around. I laughed softly and strutted up to her.

"Hey"I said in a low and sexy voice. Hermione smiled and placed her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist and down to her hips.

"You are sooo adorable"she said in my ear as I trached my finger down her spine. Slowly, I ran my hands up to her shoulders and slid off her cardigan she was wearing.

"Woah, simmer down mister"she laughed as the cardigan fell to the floor in a pile of brown cashmere. I grinned cheekishly and tapped my cd player, Sunday Morning humming in our ears. I sat her on the huge bed and she laid back as I kneeled before her and sang the first verse and chorus to the song.

_Sunday morning rain is falling,_

_Steal some covers, share my skin._

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable,_

_You twist into the molds that I am in._

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

As I sang the rest of the song, I slowly drummed my fingers on Hermione's bare leg, inching up to her hip and resting my hand their to massage her hip. She moaned softly and smiled, pushing my hand away as Yellow by Coldplay song rang in our ears quietly. Hermione slid on to the floor and took a garlic bread, tearing off a piece and popping it in to my mouth. I slid down across from her and poured some Butterbeer in to her drink.

"Harry, why are you doing this? Is this all just to lose your vigirnity"Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed and kissed her jawline."That and to prove that I am romantic"I whispered in her ear.

We ate some food before I pushed them away and stood Hermione up.

"Are you ready or do you want to take it slowly"I asked. Hermione looked at her feet that at me."Slowly."

"Okay"I said and propped her up against the head board."Yellow"was done and now I Miss You by Blink 182 came on quietly. This, I heard, was a good song.

I let Hermione take off my button-up and once she was on the last button, she yanked it off and examined my tanned body.

"Nice"she said. I laughed and kissed her cheek, running my hand down her leg and to her ankle, rubbing that in a rythmic motion. While I did that, Hermione ran her fingers through my hair and rubbed my ears, staring into my emerald green eyes.

I kneeled between her legs and unbuttoned her black button up to reveal her pink tank top. It was spaghetti strapped and I slowly slipped those off her shoulder, leaving her in her knee-length Hawain skirt and white bra. She smiled and blushed as I rubbed her ankle again.

"Harry..."she started. I smiled and pressed my lips gently against hers.

"I have a present for you"she said and reacher in to her bra, pulling out a small gold box. I pulled her red and gold box out of my back pocket and we exchanged gifts.

"Oh, Harry"she sqeauled as she picked the necklace out of the box and around her neck. She examined herself in the mirror and turned to me, waiting for me to open my gift.

I took a gold and ruby coloured link watch out and saw a picture of Hermione blushing behind the hands of the watch and numbers. Whenever a minute passed, Hermione in the watch would open her eyes, blink once, then blow me a kiss and turn back to her blushing position.

"Oh, Mione"I said and put the watch on, examining it."It's gorgeous"Hermione smiled and I stood up to embrace her in my arms, kissing her with all my might. I Miss You turned off and was followed by On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera and I suddenly couldn't take it. Placing one hand around her back, I started to unbutton her bra. She smiled and kissed my cheek as the white bra fell to the floor. Then, I started to nibble her neck while my other hand untied the skirt and it fell to the floor. Then, I took off her underwear and kissed her stomach, nipping her belly button and kissing her flat chest. She murmered gentle "I love you's"and kissed my forehead, my scar tingling with happiness.

Hermione took my brown leather belt in one hand and yanked, making it slid out and my pants fall down to my ankles. I kicked them off and inched out of my boxers.

"Oh, jesus"I said as I heard a knock at the door. Sighing, Hermione sat up and wrapped the covers around herself as I slipped on a bathrobe, paused the cd and opened the door. Malfoy stood at the door, his back leaning against the door way and a mischevious grin splattered on his face.

"What is it, Malfoy"I gritted my teeth. Malfoy smirked again and stood up straight."A letter from Weasle bee"Malfoy said as he shoved an envelope in to my hand, winked at Hermione and turned to leave. I shut the door, locked it, and turned back to Hermione, sitting on the bed. I opened the letter and read it once, then passed it to Hermione so she could read it.

_Harry,_

_Just to let you know that Luna isn't coming back to Hogwarts. I know that was stupid to interupt you, but this is important._

_Luna said that her dad was murdered last night. From You-Know-Who. She wants me to go see her, but I don't know what to do. Tell me after your"night" wink wink_

_Ron_

I stared at Hermione, who looked slightly pale."Well, at least there won't be any more ridiculous copies of _The Quibbler_. But how does she know it was Vol...You-Know-Who" Hermione asked. Shrugging, I pushed play on the cd player again and took off the robe. Hermione laid underneath and 20 minutes later, she was laying on the bed, panting for breath and still moaning in my ear.

I turned over and kissed her mouth, opening mine as she moaned in to my mouth. I went back and laid beside her, my finger trailing up her stomach.

"That was the best I've ever had"she gasped, pulling on my bathrobe as she stood up."I'm sweating."

"That's just how good I am then, eh"I said as I stood up and pulled her back on top of me to do it again.

**(A/N: I know how you all wanted it detailed, but next chapter I'll have a little more detail, not too much for you perv's out there((jk))next chapter coming asap)**


	6. A Night Staying In Your Dorm Part II

**A Night Staying In Your Dorm Part II**

**(A/N: Ok, I'm going to take this time answering some questions and thank some reviwers...please don't get mad, cuz this'll only take a sec:**

_**HermioneKatie:** _Thanx osm(oh so much)

**_Darkness-ninja:_** Because i wanted to explain it first, just not jump right in to the sex

**_nightgoddess:_** thanx for the answer, but i'm just putting the sex in this chapter for the ppl who want it. Get back to story near the end of this, i just want a little more actiongwink wink

**_Tween Idol:_** lol, i think we all wish for our boyfriend's to do this. Hehe, thanx osm

**_Jasmine-lily potter:_** nice name, and thankz a bundle for the reviews

**_JewelnManda:_** totally agree, and I really apreciate the good job's i'm getting so far.

**_BeaumontRulz: _**hey hey, thanx osm...told u bout the punctuation...updating soon u guys, god:P NAPOLEON DYNAMITE RULZ!(sorry had to put it)

**_Amethyst Wolfe: _**I no! Can't believe ppl didn't get the answer to my quiz...it was sooo easy for any of you movie fans(or 80's maniacs)thanxs for review

**_Mrs. Radcliffe:_ **( I had to put this person cuz they're one of my best buds...i love it when ppl nibble fingers, i find it very, uh, suggestivewinkand i love romance(g2 tell u guys stuff after)

**Sorry, but you all want me to get on with the story so I have to stop with the thanx for now...maybe next chapter if i feel like it**

**For all your romance lovers, this chapter is gonna be real romantic so sit tight, clutch your buttox and lick your lips if you're perverted for this chapter)**

"Harry, do you want to...you know...again"Hermione said. I knodded and laid her below me. Slowly, I traced my tongue over her jawline and murmered sweet comments in her ear. She shuddered, so I continued. I licked her neck, down her side and past her breasts. I couldn't be distracted. Then, I dipped my tongue in to her belly button and nipped the outside of it. She smirked and closed her eyes and I went down.

Then, as Sunday Morning came back on, I started to thrust in to her. She moaned and dug her fingernails in to my skin as I thust in to her harder and faster.

"Harry"Hermione said and I slowed down, allowing her to breathe again. Once her breathing was back, I started again.

It seemed that the room went black as I continued to thrust. Her nails were leaving blood droplets down my back and I took her hands, holding them down to the bed. She couldn't take it. She moaned as loud as she could that probably got the Slytherin's attentions.

Once Hermione begged me to stop, I stopped and fed her chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh, Harry..."she said. I laughed quietly and licked the chocolate off her lips.

"Hermione, will you answer me one single question"I asked. Hermione bit her lip as I licked her lips.

"No, I just want you to kiss me"she said and shoved me to the bed, rolling on top of me and diving her tongue into my mouth, holding my arms to the bed and kissing in every spot of my mouth. She bit my bottom lip and played footsie's with my toes.

"Harry"Ron said from behind the door. I gasped and rolled Hermione off."Hold on"I said. Quickly, I tapped the bed with my wand and it broke up into five beds again, the covers washed and neatly made. I made the cd player and food dissapear and threw a silky red Gryffindor robe at Hermione, who wrapped herself up in it. I did the same with mine and opened the door.

"Hey"I said breathlessly. Ron smirked."It's 3 am, you mind keeping it down"he asked. I laughed."We're done now, so Seamus, Dean, Neville and you can come back in"I said. Ron smiled and pulled his trunk inside. Dean, Seamus and Neville were behind him.

"Uh, no problem"I said as they all climbed in bed and dozed off. I shrugged and got in my bed, moving over to let Hermione in.

"Night, sweetie"I murmered in to her hair.

"Night, hun"she said and we fell in to a deep sleep.

**(A/N: I know, it's short, but I'll make the next one longer. I swear. See ya.**


	7. Give it up forHermione?

**Give It Up For...Hermione Granger?**

**(A/N: Hey guys, I know this has been a while but someone's been pestering mecough cough Gianluca to write for this story that I HAD to...ugh:P**

**So, yeah, here ya go:))**

Morning couldn't have come sooner. I woke up in hopes of feeling amazing, but instead felt my whole body crack all at once. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my back. Now I knew how Dumbeldore felt when he woke up.

Hermione sat up and stretched slowly, and I couldn't help but let my eyes linger for a moment. Her long, beautiful brown hair fell to her elbows like melting caramel. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me as I looked away and blushed.

"Morning,"she said as I felt a pillow wack me in the side of the head. I groaned and rubbed my head. Hermione placed a worried hand on my shoulder."You okay?"she asked. I groaned and rubbed my head, nodding."Just a little sore."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She swished it over herself so she was changed from the long, baggy night shirt to a pair of brown courds, a black halter top and black sneakers, her hair turned from smooth and silky to loose, bouncy waves in a half pony tail. I did the same, and changed from the tartan pyjama pants in to black jeans and a dark blue hooded sweater.

"Come on, breakfast,"Ron said from the door frame. We followed him down stairs and sat down at the front of the Gryffindor table. Not many people were there. Neville was at Hagrid's Hut to help him cure Trevor from his foot fungus. Ginny was no where in sight, but Hermione and I had a hunch that she was making out with Kevin, her new boyfriend. When Ron saw no Ginny, he clenched his teeth.

"That Kevin dude is dead!"Ron stood up furiously and turned to the door. Hermione and I looked at each other and followed him. When we were out of the Great Hall, I pulled the Marauder's Map out of my pocket and tapped it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"I recited and once the little dots appeared, I searched franticly for Ginny and saw her in the broom closet with someone, but it didn't show their name. Then I saw Kevin in his dorm, still asleep, so I got worried.

While Ron stormed away, I pulled Hermione to the broom closet.

"What?"she said. I stabbed the map with my finger."Ginny's in there with someone who's not Kevin,"I whispered as I pointed to Kevin on the map and then Ginny.

We gulped and turned around to see Ron, red eyes and white-knuckled, standing there. His face was mad and red.

"She's in there,"he snarled. Before we could stop him, Ron ran forwards and slammed the door open. That's when we saw Ginny, her arms wrapped around someone's head, who turned out to be...

"MALFOY?"Ron shouted. Sure enough, Hermione and I stared open-mouthed at the white-blonde haired boy in mid-kiss with the little red head girl. Malfoy looked up at us.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"Ron yelled and grabbed Malfoy by the collar, lifting him in the air. Hermione desperately tried to get Ron to simmer down, but nothing worked.

"Ginny, are you okay?"I asked. Ginny frowned, but nodded. Then, she said a sentence I thought I'd never heard from her.

"Ron, put him down!"she snapped. Ron glared at Ginny, but lowered Malfoy.

"Ron,"Ginny said and walked up to hold Malfoy's hand."I love Draco."

I saw Ron tense up and Hermione gasp. I just stood there in shock. I knew I saw Ginny with Malfoy last week in the Great Hall, holding hands.

"YOU WHAT?"Ron finally snapped. Malfoy smirked and walked forward, still holding Ginny's hand."Jealous, Weasle-bee?"he said. Ginny squeezed Malfoy's hand, so he stopped. Ron glared at Malfoy and turned to Ginny.

"Can I talk to you both?"he said. Ginny and Malfoy nodded and Ron pulled them to a nearby corner, far from Hermione and I.

"Woah,"I said, taking Hermione's hand. She squeezed it gently and looked up at me."Weird,"she said. We both turned when we saw a tired-looking Neville run up to us.

"Hermione, McGonagall wants to talke to you right away,"he said. We looked at each other and ran over to McGonagall's office. We were about to knock the door when she answered.

"Hermione, Harry. Do come on,"she said and we came in, sitting in two chairs.

"Harry, as you know, Elizabeth passed on last week with much miseray from her death with phemonia...so, we are in need of a new chaser. Seeing your skills with Harry and Ron's practice last week, Hermione, made me think of you. Congragulations, you're Gryffindor's new chaser!"

**(A/N: not long, but good eh? hehe, review!)**


	8. Professor Trestle

Professor Trestle

**(A/N: Wow, it's been AGES since I've written for this story. Yet, like I told the rest of my fans, I've been having a social life, and I have an amazing boyfriend who takes up a lot of my time. Also, the punctuation was a problem for these chapters because the program I used to write those wouldn't show punctuation on websites. It was weird, but I have a new program now, and I believe I've improved with my writing capabilities. No longer am I that little thirteen-year-old girl who was just an amateur at this website; I think I've improved. Unfortunately, I believe a lot of my fans may have moved on from FanFiction… How depressing. But, please read and review. I'll have a new story once I finish the rest of them! Or maybe I'll delete one and add another. Anyway, if there are typos in here, it's only because I sliced the tip of my finger in cooking class yesterday, and it's kind of difficult to type now. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!) **

Hermione stared blankly at McGonagall's face, searching for any sign of an "I'm just kidding" look in her stern, serious eyes. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Are you joking? You're asking _me_ to be a chaser? I mean… that flying I did last week… it was all a joke! I could never lead up to the skills to be a Gryffindor Quidditch chaser," Hermione stuttered, snapping her head around to face me.

My eyes were wide as I stared back at Hermione, and then turned my attention to McGonagall. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"Well you and Mr. Weasley are on the team, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you two could show her your tricks of Quidditch?" McGonagall replied, folding her hands neatly on her desk.

I slowly nodded, squeezing Hermione's hand in mine. My girlfriend was going to be a chaser? I always saw Hermione as the type of girl who hangs around the library rather than flying after speeding bludgers. If anything, I was more concerned about her safety than her skills. After what happened during the Quidditch match in our second year, I didn't think a Quidditch match was the position I wanted Hermione to play.

"But Professor, maybe she would serve well as a referee or assistant captain or something…?" I asked hopefully, feeling Hermione's confused eyes emblazing mine.

"Mr. Potter, let's simply put it this way. If Mr. Weasley and you can turn Ms. Granger into a professional chaser by the end of the week, she will be warmly welcomed onto the team. If not, then I will reconsider." McGonagall cracked her knuckles loudly as she picked up her griffin-feather quill and began to scribble a long paragraph on a scroll, indicating that we should leave.

Once Hermione and I were safely out of McGonagall's office, we looked at one another questioningly.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this? I mean… I don't know, Harry, this is all so soon." Hermione nervously chewed on her finger nail, a habit I had never seen her do. Reassuringly, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll do fine," I murmured into her hair. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm around my waist, following me as I led her to the common room.

The following morning was cooler than normal September mornings: I woke up to see frost gathering in the corners of the boy's dormitory windows, and Ron's snores were followed by his teeth chattering from the cold. As I stretched my arms over my head, I realised Ron and I were the only ones left in the dormitories, and by the look of the sunrise outside it was only around 7 a.m.

"Ron, wake up," I whispered, climbing out of bed and shaking my best friend awake. His snores stopped abruptly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What? Where are the other guys?" he asked, glancing around the dormitory.

"I don't know, let's go check," I responded.

Hurriedly, we threw off our pyjamas and slipped into our school uniforms, collecting our wands from our bedside tables and rushing into the common room. A few first and second year girls were crowded around the fireplace, shivering as they remained in their pyjamas. Seamus and Neville were whispering quietly in the corner, glancing around the common room randomly to see if anyone was listening before proceeding with the conversation. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting in the arm chairs, sipping mugs of warm Butterbeer and laughing at a joke they must have told.

"Harry! Did you hear?" Hermione's voiced called out to me from behind, causing me to turn around to search for her. It didn't take long, since she ran up to us and kissed me fully on the lips.

"Hear what?" I asked after I kissed her back.

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is arriving today! Everyone's so excited to see who it is. He or she is going to be here at seven-thirty, and I've been up well-past five myself," Hermione said hurriedly, smiling boldly for someone who'd only had 5 hours of sleep. She was already dressed in her school robes with her hair pulled back in a loose, falling-out ponytail, and her enormous smile told me she was well beyond excited.

Although, I had to admit, I was rather excited to see the new arrival myself. Even though I didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts until February, it was going to be exciting to see who the new teacher was; it always was.

Suddenly, the portrait hole burst open and a flustered-looking Dean Thomas stumbled in, smiling happily as he tried to catch his breath. "He's… here…," he stuttered.

The common room was silent for a moment before everyone ran out of the portrait hole at once, causing a group of fifth-year boys to get stuck at one point and the rest of us to push them through.

"What on Earth is going on here?" the fat lady snapped loudly as she was shoved aside.

"New teacher!" Seamus yelled back at her, speeding down the sets of stairs.

I held on tightly to Hermione's hand, who held onto Ron's to lead him through the crowd, who was holding onto Ginny's. The train of us sped through the crowd, shoving past tiny first-years and reaching the bottom of the stairs, where the doors to the main entrance were wide open, causing cold air to billow through the corridors. Hermione's hand shivered under mine, and I pulled her closely to embrace her in my arms, resting my chin against the top of her head as we watched through the open doors.

A tall, wide dark brown carriage with red and gold bars surrounding it stood through the doorway. Four pure white unicorns were strapped to the front of the carriage, each one chewing fondly on blades of grass below them as the door to the carriage opened. I held my breath tightly, waiting desperately for the new arrival.

At first, no one came out; until we saw the threads of black that seemed rather billowy in the wind appear. I squinted my eyes to make out who was inside but realised it was, in fact, a dementor.

Hermione screamed in shock and stared up at the dementor, too terrified to make a move. In fact, the whole Gryffindor clan just stood there to stare. The cold, sunken face of the dementor grew closer and closer towards the crowds of Hogwarts students, and the air became even colder.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" a voice cried out in the crowd behind us. I turned briefly to see Amelia Forthword, a sixth-year Ravenclaw girl, attempt to produce a patronus, but it was no luck; the head of an iguana slid out of the tip of her wand, dangled from the wand for a few moments, and disappeared into wind.

Without a second thought, I released Hermione and took hold of my wand, pointing it directly towards the sunken face of the dementor and held my breath before screaming, at the top of my lungs, "_Expecto Patronum!_" The silvery stag slid out of the tip of my wand and charged towards the dementor, picking it up with its antlers and charging off with it.

Out of breath slightly I realised the wand and caught my breath, sliding my wand back into my pocket. Hermione and the rest of the crowd cheered, patting me on the back and congratulating my success.

"Excellent work, my boy! What a tricky obstacle for you all," an unfamiliar male voice said from in front of us. I lifted my head up slowly to see a man of average height and a slim figure in front of me. His hair was black and messy, and he had steely blue eyes that would consistently change colours. He wore navy blue robes over a black vest and white button-up, and retrieved the dementor into a large wooden case under his arm. Behind him, house-elves carried in the remainders of his suitcase.

"Hello, fellow Hogwarts students. My name is Professor Trestle, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," the main said.

**(A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. Read and review, and tell me what you think! I know it's a longer chapter for this story than usual, I hope, but there'll be longer ones to come!)**


	9. Oh, it's Love

(A/N: It has been even longer since I updated this story, and I apologize. I really miss writing for FanFiction, and I'm trying to update stories more often now. Here's the next chapter, anyway)

**Oh, it's Love**

I immediately felt some sort of connection between our new professor as the first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts began. After everyone had crowded around Professor Trestle and awed at his good looks and techniques, we were anxious to change and gather our books to go to his class. It was not a disappointing one at that.

"Harry Potter, I presume," he said as I entered the room with Hermione's hand in mine. It was customary for the teachers at Hogwarts to decorate their classrooms and offices to their liking, and it was obvious what Professor Trestle was fond of when we walked in. The desks were lined to face the staircase leading to his office, as well as the chalkboard and remainder of teaching objects. The walls of the classroom were lined with ivy and moss while a croaking pond was in the floorboards in the corner of the room. His desk had vines tangling up the legs and across the edges with many owls and frogs freely roaming around the classroom. Professor Trestle was clearly into nature.

"Yes, sir," I said politely as I let go of Hermione's hand to shake his. He smiled and shook my hand before crossing his arms.

"An honour, I assume?" he said.

I shrugged and slid into a seat in the first row of desks, right in-between where Hermione and Ron would sit. "I don't think so, Professor."

Trestle chuckled and winked at me in a friendly manner before handfuls of students came into the room. Apparently, we shared the class with Hufflepuff as Susan Bones slid into the seat behind me. I smiled at her politely and turned to Hermione, who was busy organizing her books.

"What do you think?" I asked in a low whisper.

She looked at me with confused eyes. "What do I think about what?"

"Trestle," I muttered inaudibly, flicking my eyes to see if he had noticed. He was busy gathering up a yellow toad and putting it into a wooden cage hanging above his desk.

"We'll see after class, I guess." She shrugged. "He seems nice enough."

Once the remainder of the class came in and settled down, Trestle stood up and smiled at us all, lifting one eyebrow. With that twitch, the door to the room closed, causing everyone to jump and turn around to see what made it close. Everyone except Ron, Hermione and me, that is.

"Seems like we have some timid ones this year," he chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. His aqua eyes flicked to purple as he blinked and studied each and every student. Once his eyes settled on mine, he smiled.

"That was quite an impressive patronus you produced earlier, Harry," he said, coming towards me with one hand on his wand. Without thinking, I snatched my wand out of my pocket and held it by my side. It wasn't so much that I was intimidated by him, rather than I had never had a good experience with someone touching their wands like that before me.

"I learnt how to produce one in my third year," I said, smiling in return to him. _Two could play at this game_, I thought.

Trestle smiled and slid his wand out of his pocket. It was noticeably made of ash and around 8 inches in length. He extended it towards me, and softly muttered, _"Expecto Patronum." _Instantly, an enormous tiger began to slide out of his wand, crawling towards me with a growl rumbling across the walls of the room.

It was only when I said the same words as he did that I realized I was standing up now, and that the entire classroom was watching us. After I spoke the words, the stag charged out of my wand and stood at guard in front of me. Out of everything I had ever seen, two patronus' battling against one another topped the list for weirdness.

Trestle made a swift movement and I followed immediately, causing our patronus' to crash against each other with a loud roar and bucking noise. Then, they disappeared into a puff of air. I exhaled.

"That's very impressive, Harry," Trestle said, his eyes changing to lime green. "We'll have to expand on your knowledge later. For now…" He paused to slide his wand back into his waistband. "I know this may sound a bit dull, but everyone collect a textbook from my desk. Today, I want to focus on strictly the history of the Dark Arts. We'll get to the real defensive topics later on in the year."

After class while Ron, Hermione and I were making our way to the Great Hall, Hermione started to rant about what an incredible opportunity it was to witness two patronus' almost in battle.

"Honestly, Harry, I've never even read about it before!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and spinning to face me. Her hair spun around her in a soft circle and I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it, but always felt awkward with Ron nearby.

"There's something you've _never_ read about before, Hermione? That's impossible!" Ron snorted, nudging me with his elbow. Hermione answered by stomping on Ron's foot with the heel of her own, causing a whimpered gag to come out of him and allowing him to shut up. I couldn't help but laugh.

After lunch, the three of us had free time and took the opportunity to start working on Hermione's Quidditch practice. I raced to my room and grabbed my Firebolt, along with Ron's own, and let Hermione borrow my Nimbus 2000. I also took the time to bring my Quidditch boots, gloves, and goggles. Once everything was gathered, we went to the pitch.

No one was there except for a few first years, who were playing Wizard Chess in the bleachers. Ignoring them, the three of us went to the centre of the pitch and stood around the chest that Ron and I had carried out. The chest held the Golden Snitch, the Quaffle, and the two Bludgers used to play Quidditch. Carefully, Ron opened the chest and pulled out the Quaffle out, holding it in his hands.

"Hermione, it won't bite," he said as she cringed at the sight.

"I know, I'm still unsure if I can do this," she admitted.

I comforted her by kissing her on the head and murmuring, "You'll do fine." Once I received a smile from her, I grabbed the Quaffle and chucked it in the air as Ron and Hermione sped up to practice with it. Feeling out of place as both of my friends were Chasers on the team, I took hold of the Snitch from behind the crest in the chest and let it fly out of my hand. I figured I may as well get some Seeker practice out of this.

As I sped around the pitch looking for the Snitch, I grinned as I saw Hermione zooming through the air with the Quaffle under her arm and Ron, look exasperated, chasing after her. Then, she swung the Quaffle towards the hoops, getting it in the dead middle hoop. Her technical ability was amazing, I had to admit, and I thought of the improvement Hermione would have for the team.

Ironically, the remainder of the Gryffindor teammates came out onto the pitch twenty minutes later. Ginny, a beater, beamed up at us and sped into the air after Neville, another beater, released the Bludgers. The keeper, Colin Creevey – who had tremendously improved in his Quidditch skills since last years season – went to guard the hoops from Hermione and Ron as our last chaser, Parvati, joined them.

"Hermione," I called out. She turned her head and came to join me on her broomstick, her hair billowing out in the wind. I grinned and reached over on my broomstick, kissing her fully on the lips. Her fingers went to my neck as she leaned to, a smile on both of our lips.

"What was that for?" she asked dreamily as I pulled away.

"Just a reminder that I love you, 'Mione," I murmured.

Smiling broadly, Hermione kissed me once more and I watched her join Ron and Parvati again. It was right then and there that I realized how much I loved Hermione Granger.


End file.
